The Unforgiven
This quest is given by Declan Leuvaarden at the end of the Lock and Key quest. Tell Declan Leuvaarden that you will look in to things. First, go and talk with Velerad for some reason he is not willing to help, so you need to make a decision which side you take - this has an impact on future events. You can find spoilers in the Decision Checklist about this decision. If you decide to side with Yaevinn, go to Vivaldi's house to talk with him. If you decide to side with The Order Of The Flaming Rose, you need to speak with Siegfried of Denesle. (I did not try: to be confirmed!) Go and inform Triss Merigold that you have found allies. She says that she will set up the meeting in the New Narakort Inn while you should wrap up any unfinished business. Once you have completed any unfinished business (side-quests), go to the New Narakort Inn, As soon as you enter, you will be attacked by the Salamandra. Depending on your outcome of the Beauty and the Beast quest, the City Guards will either help you or fight you. When you're done looting the corpses, head upstairs and into the room. You will find Declan Leuvaarden, Triss Merigold and the ally of your choice (Yaevinn or Siegfried of Denesle) in the room, brewing the grand plan. Unfortunately your meeting is interrupted by Roderick de Wett, so you need to teleport immediately. You will find yourself in the Salamandra base - alone. Fight your way through them to your ally, kill the mage and take the Power Stone from the small pedestal. When you move further down the tunnel, you will see the Professor and Azar Javed behind a magic barrier and a group of Salamandra outside the barrier. Kill the Salamandra and approach the barrier. The Professor will tell you that you have no chance. The Salamandra keep re-spawning for an eternity, so go to Alvaro's Portal and activate it. Reinforcements from your ally will come through it. Activating the teleport has disable the barrier, so go and have a chat with Azar Javed. Listen to his explanation, and see him flee again. You gain consciousness on the other side of the barrier. Go to the Professor. Let him enlighten you, then attack him. When he is down, a Kikimore Queen shows up and consumes the Professor. Kill the Kikimore Queen and take these items from the dead carcass: Kikimore's Ire, Kikimore Queen's nerve, an (at this point) unknown oil, The Book of the Wolverine, The Professor's Report, The Professor's Letter, ready to send. Read the letters, then head through the tunnel. You will have to fight quite a few Kikimore workers and Kikimore warriors. When you reach the end of the tunnel, you will find yourself in Vizima Dike, when Adda is waiting for you - only to take your head. Before this occurs you are teleported to Lakeside - thanks to Triss Merigold. This concludes this and the All the King's Men quests, updates the Berengar's Secret and the Witchers' Secrets quest, and fails any open quests you got during your stay in Vizima, except the Won't Hurt a Bit quest. It also marks the beginning of chapter 4. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher (computer game) (Chapter 3)